


Misstep

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Support, aftermath of a breakup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Ratchet will protect First Aid from any threats, even ones who should have loved unconditionally.





	Misstep

“You might as well turn around right now and go back out that door.” Ratchet didn’t look up from the paperwork he was staring at, but his hand moved meaningfully toward the oversized socket wrench Sparkplug had given him as a gag gift during the holidays.

“I just need to talk to him,” Mirage replied. “I won’t be but a minute.”

“You have done enough talking for ten mechs.” The medic looked up and glared at the spy. “I don’t think you have anything else to say to First Aid, unless it’s an apology.”

The blue mech drew himself up with a huff. 

“Out!” Ratchet commanded, before Mirage could argue further. 

“Very well. I will come back later.”

“Not unless you’re bleeding out.”

Mirage turned and stomped back out the door. Ratchet looked back down at the pile of papers he had dragged out to one of the repair berths so that First Aid could have the privacy of his office to compose himself after his fight with the noble. The door swished closed and left him to worry over his apprentice.

“Ratchet?” First Aid’s voice was timid when he finally stepped out of the office nearly an hour later.

“What’s up, kid?” He straightened up and stretched to loosen the cables in his back.

“Thank you.” First Aid stepped into the main room and joined him next to the pile of paperwork. “You didn’t have to do that, but I appreciated not having to tell him to go away while I’m on duty.”

“Anytime, Aid.” Ratchet reached out and put an arm around the young mech’s shoulders. “Anytime at all.”

He meant it, too. Mirage would break the Protectobot’s spark again over Ratchet’s dead body.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
